Schizophrenia - CBT
Cognitive Behaviour Therapy has been shown to be effective in the treatment of schizophrenia ----- See also * Schizophrenia - Cognitive features References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Bradshaw, W. (2000). Integrating cognitive-behavioral psychotherapy for persons with schizophrenia into a psychiatric rehabilitation program: results of a three year trial. Community Mental Health Journal, 36(5), 491-500. *Drury, V., Birchwood, M., Cochrane, R., Macmillan, F. (1996). Cognitive therapy and recovery from acute psychosis: a controlled trial. I. Impact on psychotic symptoms. British Journal of Psychiatry, 169, 593-601. *Drury, V., Birchwood, M., Cochrane, R. (2000). Cognitive therapy and recovery from acute psychosis: a controlled trial. III. Five-year follow-up. British Journal of Psychiatry, 177, 8-14. Garety, P. A., Fowler, D. & Kuipers, E. (2000). Cognitive-behavioral therapy for medication resistant symptoms. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 26, 73-86. Garety, P., Fowler, D., Kuipers, E., Freeman, D., Dunn, G., Bebbington, P., Jones, S. (1997). London East-Anglia randomised controlled trial of cognitive behavioural therapy for psychosis: II Predictors of outcome. British Journal of Psychiatry, 171, 420-6. Garety, P., Kuipers, E., Fowler, D., Chamberlain, F., Dunn, G. (1994). Cognitive behavioural therapy for drug resistant psychosis. British Journal of Psychiatry, 67, 259-271. Garety, P.A., Kuipers, E., Fowler, D., Freeman, D. & Bebbington, P.E. (2001). A cognitive model of the positive symptoms of psychosis. Psychological Medicine, 31, 189-195. *Garety, P., Fowler, D., Kuipers, E., Freeman, D., Dunn, G.,London and East Anglia randomised controlled trial of cognitive outcome. British Journal of Psychiatry. 171, 420 – 426. *Tarrier, N; Yusupoff, L; Kinney, c; McCarthy, E; Gledhill, A; Haddock, G; Morris, J. (1998). Randomised controlled trial of intensive cognitive behaviour therapy for patients with chronic schizophrenia. British Medical Journal,August 1998, 317, 303-307. *Haddock, G., Tarrier, N., Morrison, A.P., Hopkins, R., Drake, R., Lewis, S. (1999). A pilot study evaluating the effectiveness of indeividual inpatient cognitive-behavioural therapy in early psychosis. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 34, 254-8. *Jones, C., Cormac, I., Mota, J., & Campbell, C. (1999). Cognitive behaviour therapy for schizophrenia (Cochrane Review). In: The Cochrane Library, Issue 1, Oxford: Update Software. *Konen, A., Neis, L., Hodel, B., Brenner, H.D. (1993). propos des thérapies cognitivecomportementales de la schizophrénie. Le programme intégratif de thérapies psychologiques (IPT). L'Encéphale, XIX, 47-55. *Kuipers, E., Fowler, D., Garety, P., Chisholm, D., Freeman, D., Dunn, G. et al. (1998). London East-Anglia randomised controlled trial of cognitive-behavioural therapy for psychosis. III: Follow-up and economic evaluation at 18 months. British Journal of Psychiatry, 173, 61-68. *Kuipers, E., Garety, P., Fowler, D., Dunn, G., Freeman, D., Bebbington, P., Hadley, C. (1997). London East-Anglia randomised controlled trial of cognitive behavioural therapy for psychosis: I Effects of treatment Phase. British Journal of Psychiatry, 171, 319-27. *Lecompte, D. G.A. (1997). Impact of individual cognitive-behavioral treatment on the direct psychiatric cost-effectiveness for non compliant schizophrenics. Dutch. Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie, 39(8), 670-375. *Lecompte, D., Pelc, I. (1996). A cognitive-behavioral program to improve compliance with medication in patients with schizophrenia. International Journal of Mental Health, 25 (1), 51- 6. *Levine, J., Barak, Y., Granek, I. (1998). Cognitive group therapy for paranoid schizophrenics: Applying cognitive dissonance. Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy, 12 (1), 3-12. *Lewis, S., Tarrier, N., Haddock, G., Bentall, R., Kinderman, P., Kingdon, D., Siddle, R., Drake, R., Everitt, J., Leadley, K., Benn, A., Grazebrook, K., Haley, C., Akhtar, S., Davies, L., Palmer,S., Faragher, B., Dunn, G. (2006). Randomised, controlled trial of cognitive-behaviour therapy in early schizophrenia: acute phase outcomes. British Journal of Psychiatry. *Pilling, S., Bebbington, P., Kuipers, E., Garety, P., Geddes, J., Orbach, G., & Morgan, C. (2002a). Psychological treatments in schizophrenia: I. Meta-analysis of family intervention and cognitive behaviour therapy. Psychological Medicine, 32, 763-782. *Pilling, S., Bebbington, P., Kuipers, E., Garety, P., Geddes, J., Martindale, B., Orbach, G., & Morgan, C. (2002b). Psychological treatments in schizophrenia: II. Meta-analyses of randomized controlled trials of social skills training and cognitive remediation. Psychological Medicine, 32, 783-791. Proudfoot, J., Guest, J., Dunn, G., Gray, J. (1997). Effect of cognitive-behavioural training on job-finding among long-term unemployed people. Lancet, 350, 96-100. *Sellwood, W., Barrowclough, C., Tarrier, N., Quinn, J., Mainwaring, J., & Lewis, S. Needsbased cognitive-behavioural family intervention for carers of patients suffering from schizophrenia: 12 month follow-up. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavia, 104, 346-355. *Sensky, T., Turkington, D., Kingdon, D., Scott, J. L., Scott, J., Siddle, R., O'Carroll, M., & Barnes, T. R. E. (2000). A randomized controlled trial of cognitive-behavioral therapy for persistent symptoms in schizophrenia resistant to medication. Archives of General Psychiatry, 57, (2) 165-172. *Spaulding WD, Reed D, Sullivan M, Richardson C, Weiler M. (1999). Effects of cognitive treatment in psychiatric rehabilitation. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 25, (4) 657-676. *Spaulding, W. D., Storms, L., Goodrich, V., Sullivan, M. (1986). Applications of experimental psychopathology in psychiatric rehabilitation. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 12, 560-77. *Spaulding, W. D., Sullivan, M., Weiler, M., Reed, D., Richardson, C., & Storzbach, D. (1994). Changing cognitive functioning in rehabilitation of schizophrenia. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 90, (Supplement 384) 116-24. *Tarrier, N., Kinney, C., McCarthy, E., Humphreys, L., Wittkowski, A., & Morris, J. (2000). Two-year follow-up of cognitive-behavioral therapy and supportive counselling in the treatment of persistent symptoms in chronic schizophrenia. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 68, (5) 917-922. *Tarrier, N., Kinney, C., McCarthy, E., Wittkowski, A., Yusupoff, L., Gledhill, A., Morris, J., & Humphreys, L. (2001). Are some types of psychotic symptoms more responsive to cognitivebehaviour therapy. Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy, 29, 45-55. *Tarrier, N., Wittkowski, A., Kinney, C., McCarthy, E., Morris, J., & Humphreys, L. (1999). The durability of the effects of cognitive-behaviour therapy in the treatment of chronic schizophrenia: twelve months follow-up. British Journal of Psychiatry, 174, 500-504. *Tarrier, N., Yusupoff, L., Kinney, C., McCarthy, E., Gledhill, A., Haddock, G., & Morris, J. (1998). Randomised controlled trial of intensive cognitive behavioural therapy for patients with chronic schizophrenia. British Medical Journal, 317, 303-7. *Turkington, D., & Kingdon D. (2000). Cognitive-behavioural techniques for general psychiatrists in the management of patients with psychoses. British Journal of Psychiatry, 177, 101-106. *Turkington, D., Kingdon D, & Turner T. Effectiveness of a brief cognitive-behavioural therapy intervention in the treatment of schizophrenia. British Journal of Psychiatry, 180, 523-527. External links Category:CBT Category:Schizophrenia